Microwave device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of microwave devices is packaging the microwave semiconductor chip(s). Thus, semiconductor device packages and methods of manufacturing the same at low expenses and high yield are desirable. Further, high power microwave transmission at low losses is desired. The constant effort to provide microwave devices which are smaller, thinner, or lighter and with more diverse functionality and improved reliability has driven a stream of technological innovations in all technical fields involved, in particular in semiconductor chip packaging and waveguide technology.